Do or Die
by AnimexXxLuvver
Summary: Being sent back 400 years in the past is worst part of all; having to do with not alternating the future. But that isn't all. Tsuna, the current 10th Vongola Boss, has been coincidently traveled to the first phase of a chaotic war. TYL!Tsuna/Boss!Tsuna, 1st Generation. Eventually 10th Generation.
1. Encounter

**TItle:** Do or Die

**Summary:** Being sent back 400 years in the past is worst part of all; having to do with not alternating the future. But the dramatic part about it is having to meet the 1st Generation. But that isn't all. Tsuna, the current 10th Vongola Boss, has been coincidently traveled to the first phase of a chaotic war. TYL!Tsuna/Boss!Tsuna, 1st Generation. Eventually 10th Generation.

* * *

"_Vongola._" - **Italian**

"Vongola." - **Japanese**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Encounter

* * *

"Is this how it'll be.. from now on?"

The current 10th Vongola Boss sat in the original position, as from when he woken, cradlng his head. All the thoughts of traveling through the time and space rushing back in forth causing a migraine. Was that even possible? To be able to reverse time—already experiencing the future.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, he removed his hands then search his pockets. Relief washed over having to find his mittens, his Vongola ring, and HDWM pills—which he surely will need; though he could control his flames and transform it at will and with ease.

Standing from his postion, he flatten his expensive suit, which had tiny particles of DNA. The droplets smeared his palms, tainting it a dark yet light crimson red. _'Ah, it seems I must have a change of clothing.'_ He grimaced, wiping his palms on the surface of his expensive dress pants. His cape gently flowed with the wind, also cooling his face of stress and heat.

"Seems as if I have to find some useful utilities until a way of reversal is found." He softly spoke, gazing at the night stars with interest.

A few steps forward caused his Hyper Intuition to go haywire. Easing his muslces into a stance, his eyes cautiously observed his surroundings; keening his ears and sight to a more aware level. _'No matter how powerful this era may be, I must keep a wary eye out.'_ Advising himself to be at a cautious level.

His intution suddenly died out then abruptedly skyrocketed in mere seconds, causing the individual to tense; taking a more defensive stance. The sound of a gun being loaded echoed, resounding in all directions through the trees. Half a second pasted before a beaming, bright red ball of flames grazed the leaves before reaching him at unbelievable speed.

He jumped to the side using his fast reflexes, barely dodging the imcoming object. The bullet grazed his shoulder, singing the cloth, leaving behind a gape with crisped, burnt skin. '_His retaliations are fast.'_ He thought with a small frown.

"_Oi, you. This is private property. No trespassing._" A distant voice growled out, the leaves rustling with his movements. _'Italian language, huh.'_ He reculently thought.

Narrowing his eyes, he clenched his fists; readying himself for his—possibly—next incoming attacks. He decided against responsing, knowing that it would cause more than enough problems. A branch snapped, the person vending his anger on nature, showed how much patience he had.

"_Answer, or die!_" Venom dripped from every word, promising an unpleasent fate.

Cursing inwardly, he stood rigid, allowing his guard to increase. In a slighty deep, authoritive voice, he spoke, "_Trepassing on who's property, if I may ask?_"

The person sprinted through the trees at a fast rate, reaching him in a second with a blade dangerously close to slicing his throat and a gun pushed upright, tightly against his abodnem. "_Answer, dammit!_" The person shouted, adding more pressure.

Luminious red eyes glared into his chocolate brown eyes, intensifying by the second. A click resounded in his mind, all the memories crowded his vision. He narrowed his eyes, clicking his tongue while observing the person. _'G, Vongola's 1st Generation Storm Guardian. Right-hand man of the Vongola I, Primo, or namely Giotto.'_ Suppressing a sigh at the others's behavior, he calmly stated, "_In honesty, I don't understand your agressive behavior. In which I also don't understand the circumstances of my wellbeing suddenly appearing, in namely, your property._"

The red head looked as if he wanted to lash out; as if to claw his guts out and cause him excruicating pain. He then heaved angrily, slowly recoiling his gun yet keeping his blade in place. "_You'd think I'd believe anything you would say. Not a chance._"

As the last word left his lips, they ingaged in weaponary battle, both using special guns of their own. The destruction in the surrounding area was more than enough to look distatrious; leaving only several spots of unharmed ground. That wasn't the only thing, the chaotic noise woken the residences of the nearby mansion.

Beunknownst to the two combants, a swarm, or group, of equally tall figures stood on the sidelines. A thick blanket of dust filled the air caused the duo a temporary blindness. Just as the dust settled, the two were about to engage in another battle until a cold, menacing voice sliced the thickened, tensed atmosphere.

"_Those who have caused a disturbance to the peace shall be arrested!_" A jingle of chains soon followed after. A sound of rushed, forced air neared the duo, and in a split second, both were chained.

The right-hand man didn't take it lightly, kicking and thrashing to release himself. A bottle of profanities left the man's mouth. "_You piece of shit cloud! Unleash me from this!_"

"_Hn._" Was all he replied then kept silent, deeply observing the other hostage with a hard glare. "_Who are you?_" This caught the rest of the groups attentions', all sending a glare and readying into a defensive stance.

The brunet looked every person over, the pieces of the puzzle all coming together. _'The Vongola's 1st Generation Guardians.' _He inwardly groaned, trying to ignoring the many stares that felt as if reading his soul. Debating whether he should reveal his name of not, he went with the latter. Couldn't do no harm, could it? Taking a breathe, he slowly said, "_Sawada Tsunayoshi._"

The guardians briefly glance at the other, namely Ugetsu Asari. Said man gave him a smile, replying in Japanese, "You're Japanese, are you not?"

"Hai," Tsuna gave a small smile in return, only to turn away just as quick. Asari neared the youngster, giving precise length between them both.

"Tsunayoshi," He began, putting a hand on his tense shoulders. "Would you mind giving us information as to why you are here?"

Tsuna gave the rain guardian a brief glance before sighing. "Gomenasai, Otoko-san." As quick as the wind, Tsuna released himself from the cuffs in a swift movement. This action caused the other gentlemen tense and to raise their weapons. Waving his hands in surrender, Tsuna took slow, cautious step back. He wouldn't want to get caught up in a heated battle with the 1st Generation, considering they assumed he was an assassin, or intruder.

A blonde male dressed in expensive clothing stepped forth, his guardians inching closer. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as they advanced on him, also taking his own steps back. _'Quite shocking to see the 1st Generation in flesh and blood.'_

"Tsunayoshi-"

"Tsuna would do just fine."

The Primo nodded, finally deciding to settle his feet place. "Tsuna," His tone showed authoration. "Would you please kindly give us information then you could be on your way." G growled beside him, his eyes casting a distress look. "_Giotto-_"

Giotto silenced his right-hand man with a flick of his wrist. Tsuna watched the interaction with amusement, but suddenly feeling a brink of pain in his heart. A grinning silverette appeared in his mind. _'Gokudera...'_ Shaking his depressing thoughts away, he stared at the group. "As much as I'd like to stay, I must be going."

Before he could move a muscle, the green haired teen decided to voice his thoughts. "Y-y-you look similar to G-Giotto!" He shrieked, fainting on the ground due to overwhelming shock. The rest glanced at both males, their eyes widen in shock before chaos broke loose.

"WHAT!" G was the most effected out of everyone, having Asari and Knuckles try to hold him back from beating the calm 10th Vongola Boss to a pulp. Raising clutched, white fist, he shouted, "You think you can just waltz in here and disguise yourself as Giotto!"

Tsuna mere rolled his eyes, watching the group with an amused expression. "_For your information G, I didn't waltz in here as easily._" Despite the boy being a Japanese, he was _absolutely_ fluent in Italian, surprising the guardians.

Noticing the blood on the others suit, Giotto asked hesitantly, "Any understandment as to why your attire is bloody?" Tsuna glanced down and a ghost of smirk appeared on his face. "Guess you could say I went through warfare."

...

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, well, I've created yet another story again. I know, I have many others which aren't updated. This summer is very frustrating, indicating that I didn't have wifi to update AND type out my stories! Ugh! I have many ideas popping up every now and then! As soon as I receive network again, I shall update the rest as quick as my brain can get.

*Now that I made a new story; adding a new category to my collection! This is my very own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfic. So, if any of you read this, please let me know of your opinions of this idea.

-AnimexXxLuvver


	2. Complications

"_Vongola._" **-** **Italian**

"Vongola." **- Japanese**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Complications

* * *

Did he regret even coming to this time? Technically, he _absolutely_ did, thank you very much. To which, he believes, blames on his sadistic home tutor, Reborn. After having been taught all the necessities and attributes of becoming and being a Vongola Boss. He was also given thousands—possibly even more—of books covering every aspect of history, not a single step missed.

From his own opinions, educating about Time Pardox was horrifying due to trying to remember the many twists and turns. It required a very complex individual, considering each topic goes in a never ending cycle—repeating many details at a certain point. His first experience of time travel was very inevidental and confusing, but luckily it was the upcoming ten years. Not having to worry about changing important entails, unlike the past. The past—currently now—is now his top priority in "Avoid At All Costs" list.

The turn of events—as of now—is very frustrating, considering he had meet the 1st Generation at the very beginning. And also had been captured, or rathered freed of himself, adding onto the list of what he seems like a infinite load of conflicts. Ah, seems as if all this reminiscing has caused him a bit nauesa.

Rubbing his temples in a tempted manner, he shifted his gaze onto the grassy land before him. Hm, the ground seems very interesting rather than the dumbfounded group surrounding him. '_Oh the joy of being from the future.'_ He inwardly cursed, resisting the urge to release a irritated click of his tongue.

"_Nufufu~ Seems as if the youngster if ignoring me._" Daemon purposely mocked, the tip of his eyebrow twitched slightly. His fingers itching to grasp his trident and slice the Vongola Boss to pieces.

Tsuna closely observed his actions, already coming to a conclusion that he doesn't take well to being ignored. His intution gave him a small speck of warning of the movements from the mist guardian. The brunette tensed his muscles, giving both bloodlusted guardians most of his attention. Any moment would be his last if he didn't keep a keen eye.

Tsuna released a quiet snort, his eyes slightly showing mock. Lazily glancing over the French-like soldier, his nose scrunched a tiny fraction. "_Do have any evidence to provide?_" He pressed, maybe a little too much.

The red headed male sneered at him, exposing his flawless white teeth along with sharp canines. "_It would be best if you drop that attitude or this will be the your last._"

Asari, who was quietly on standby,—which is very unusual—gripped his katana tighter. "In what aspects did you receive our names?" Overloading forms of false ideas came to everyone's minds.

The future successor of Vongola frowned inwardly, assuming that this was just the duty of them to be overly concern of their premises. After all, he would have mostly likely did the same if a conflict similar would appear. Which he hopefully prays not will happen. But that isn't possible considering he is _entirely_ involved in the mafia with the most highest, outstanding and respected position.

He released a slightly distained smile, his brows keening together. "No need for harsh intentions, if you must. I come completely harmless unless you intent to dig deeper." The last of his words were rather forced, which the generation first-handly noticed.

Giotto wrenched his hands in a firm grasp, placing it above his abdomen. His aura radiated "strength" and "power," along with his formal posture and neutral expression. "_That clearly is our intention. If you wouldn't mind, we would like to take this easily—no harm done. That's all we ask of you._"

Tsuna stretched his fingers in hands reach, faking an interested facade. "I_s that so,_" he slowly responded, as if mocking them. His bangs hid his eyes from sight, amusement swirling in the dark, deep abyss.

The storm guardian bared his teeth, biting the side of his cheek in irritation. '_He acts as if owns the place. Tch, bastard.'_ He thought bitterly, spitting a bit of saliva in anger. The thunder guardian, Lampo, recoiled in disgust, taking a step away while glaring at the madman. "_Gross! What the hell, G?_" He whined in distress.

G shifted his feet toward his direction, giving the teen an icy glare from his side glance. "I s_uggest you don't repeat that ever again._" Then turned his attention to the calm, relaxed brunette. Lampo grumbled but none-the-less complied, also focusing on the brunette.

Unknown to the duo, Tsuna gazed at their interactions with mild interest, recalling his past memories. _'Things never do change.'_ It was best that his emotions don't get the best of him. Well, at least not yet. Mentally taking a note, he overlooked each individual, each gradually looking as if caught in a turmoil. Settling his sights on the founder of his position, he gestured to his hands. "Even if you insisted no violence; why the tense atmosphere and posture? Do you not trust me?"

The blonde jolted, his act noticed at the very beginning even if he had low expections of the young adult. Not that he entirely dismissed his reflexes on freeing himself of Alaude's specially crafted cuffs. Confusion swirled in the depths of his lopaz eyes, asking so many questions of the stranger standing before him. On the outside, his expression remained neutral, but his eyes differed.

Tsuna caught his gaze and searched them throughly. Just as he thought, each had their own perspectives of him, which mostly consisted of wariness, irritation, and interest. That was.. interesting. He'd never thought they would have a heavy weight on him. Pushing his thoughts aside, he casually shoved his hands in his pockets. Leaning on a leg, he said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Waving a finger in the mockily, he glared slightly. "Pr_imo, don't you trust your intution as much as your guardians?_"

The surrounding individuals froze, his words echoing in the cores of their minds. '..intution..' Giotto gave him a heated glare, enclosing his fingers around his gloves in his suit pocket. "_I've had enough of your nuisance. Who are you?_" His voice gradually got deeper, holding the tone of an enraged boss.

His guardians flocked his sides in a second, each sending different levels of glares. The red head's eyes enlarged before flickering like a flame. Releasing a snarl, G charged head on, his gun flaring up in a large flame. With the gun charged at the highest level, he jumped above Tsuna's head, slowly twisting and turning. In a split second, he pulled the trigger as a huge red flame bursted forth.

The brunette quickly evaded the attack by doing an 180° degree sidekick, aiming the heel of his foot aline with the storm guardian's abdomen. G caught his foot and pushed himself further away then landing safely on his two feet. Tsuna landed gracefully, his attire not runined the slightest. A small crater was left where the brunette once stood while the duo switched places.

G gripped his gun with two hands, the weapon pointed in the direction of his fellow guardians and boss. Just before he fired, he sneered, "Don't think this is a game anymore!" Then another huge flame traveled at a fast rate. Giotto and his guardians jumped to the side, bracing themselves for the blast. Tsuna studied the storm's stance and almost snorted in amusement. 'This is very familiar.'

When the bullet made contact, a bright light fled the surrounding area, temporarily blinding the witnesses. By the time they regained their visions, they peered through the dust and found nothing but a large crater. G smirked in victory, dropping his guard competely. "_Beat that, bastard! I've done my job._"

The founding generation gathered around the crater and glanced at the other. That was until Giotto broke the silence by asking an unusually disturbing question; "_Did we just kill that guy?_" He asked in disbelief and shock. The rest re-thought over the question with bewilderment. Yes, they killed the guy—well by G's hands anyway—but what's this strange feeling.

Actually, there were two strange feelings they felt; one, by eliminating the guy, and two, a dreading feeling washed over them. The feel of a bad occurance was about to happen. The atmosphere suddenly felt hard to breathe in and changed drastically. The temperature dropped below zero degrees in a second. This alerted the group as they got into a circle.

Lampo shivered, trying to regain his warmth as he rubbed his arms frantically. He released a deep sigh, but it physically came out as a fog-like substance. "_G-guys, why did it suddenly get really cold?_" Everyone realized his notice and glanced at the sky. Dark clouds rolled in above their heads just as quick, making the atmosphere more colder than before.

A broken tree branch caught their attention, all heads turning in a particular direction. Until a low voice boomed, "_Game? The mafia isn't a billion times close to a game. It's called reality._" Recognizing it as Tsuna, they readied their flames just as Giotto shoved his gloves on, already in HDWM.

Tsuna let out a chuckle as he watched them crowd into a group. "I really won't want to do this. But if you insist." He spread his feet a foot apart then held is hands together in front of his torso, looking as if he were praying. Closing his eyes, he gathered as much energy as to where it'll not be fatal but left some major and/or minor injuries. If he were in HDWM, the damage would be permenent and fatal.

At first, a small orb of an orange sphere appeared between his palms, but later grown as large as a basketball. He charged a small amount of flames into a ball and stop once he it was enough. In a calm, relaxing tone, he casted, "Supernovae X!" His eyes snapped open and flashed a bright orange before returning to their original color. The orb in his palms shot out of his hands before heading straight at the petrified group.

The guardians eyes widen in shock, there bodies frozen in place. This guy. Did they really just sense sky flames radiating from him? They snapped back into reality when the ball of energy came rushing at them. They barely escaped the blast when it exploded on the ground beneath them.

BOOM!

The blast echoed throught the surrounding around.

The maids and butlers within the mansion froze in their places before going chaotic, running for cover. Once hearing the loud boom—to which they thought a war has started—everyone scrambled into random directions.

Dust particles once again fogged the area, tiny debris of some sort raining down. As it settled, a mile large gap was created, destroying the once beautiful garden and arcitectures. The first generation individuals were found in various areas of the crater, all carrying injuries.

Tsuna frowned deeply, his bangs shadowing his eyes from view._ 'I must recleanse my sins. I apologize for the misconcept, Primo.'_ He thought wearily, his fists clenching at his sides. His attention then focused on the decapitated men.

Giotto groaned painly, feeling every part of his body ache with his slight movements. Same goes to the others dealing with wounds, of course. His mind wandered off to the man's actions, most likely his flames._ 'Could he, too, wield the Sky flames? Which is very unlikely considering not much exsists with this time. So, how can it be possible?'_ A pitiful whimper escaped his lips. Never in his life as he experienced this much pain.

Cracking an eye open, he gazed at the sky in a daze then settling them on each of his companions. Each were covered in wounds sizing from minor to major, including himself. The sound of footsteps crossing the grass gathered their attention. Looking to the edge of the crater they saw the brunette staring them down with.. sympathy?

His voice came out as low as a whisper but they heard clearly. "_I am displease with my actions. But as for the destruction I've caused, I assure you this will be accumulated with as soon as possible._"

Their visions faded black and the last words heard were, "..Sorry, Giotto, and your guardians."

..

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Also, if you've thought about Tsuna's "Supernovae X", it's an attack created for myself. Well, because I thought, you know, Tsuna should have a new technique since some are overly used, as a cliche. So, yes, that's all for now. Until next time!

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	3. Undeniable Ideals

"_Vongola._" **- Italian**

"Vongola." **- Japanese**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Undeniable Ideals

* * *

Things are NOT going his way!

Okay, what the hell was wrong with him? Firstly, he injured one of Primo's guardians. Second, he demolished their backyard and garden—which they probably worked so hard on, especially Asari. Thirdly, the most worst of all is incapacitating not one but all the guardians including the founder himself! He shouldn't bare the honor of wearing the Vongola ring considering his actions.

Heaving a deep sigh, he rubbed his throbbing temples. Just what did he do to deserve this? Is it because he abandoned his paperwork and almost accidentally burning them in th process. "So much paper work!" He whined, leaning his head back against the wall. Betting all his guardians caused a havoc in the mansion. His thoughts then shifted back to the previous day.

**~Flashback~**

_He watched the fallen men fall into unconscious and fall limp. Tsuna loosened his tense muscles and dropped his 'boss facade'. The reason he acted so cold and snobby during their first encounter was because he did want the Primo to consider him as a weak, nonconfident successor._

_Stretching, his face broke out into a sorrowful smile. "Ah, I hope I didn't over do it. It could lead to a misunderstanding in the end." The brunette strolled over to the bodies and leaned Giotto against his side, supporting him with half his strength._

_An artistic wooden door came into view; a bluish white colored wall painted from one end to another. Elegant, Greek-like stone pillars supported the balcony along with stone railings. Also aligned with sleek, shiny wooden flooring. Just a perfect scenery for a backdoor—well, in Tsuna's opinion anyway._

_With a soundless creak, the door crept open. He cautious peeked around the frames making sure no one will catch him with their injured boss. The hallways echoed with pure silence, sending shivers up Tsuna's spine. 'Hiee! Reminds me of those horror movies!' He screeched inwardly, his hands absentmindedly gripping Giotto's body tighter._

_A whimper of pain from the blonde alerted the young adult; his worries overflowing. The previous depression thoughts rushed back once again, but Tsuna ignored them and continued his way through the familiar corridors. "Would be a bother if I didn't know which way was which." He silently chuckled to himself, turning left of the fifth hallway._

_An all-too-familiar white wooden door appeared. In his case, it would be considered " for Reborn's personal amusement". Unconsciously flinching, he placed his ancestor onto the plush soft bed. Then strode out the room searching for the household maids or butlers._

**~End Flashback~**

Of course that's how it all ended. But unfortunately, the servants bombarded him with infinite questions about if he were the Primo's younger brother and whatnot. Tsuna reculently agreed, his Dame side animely crying inwardly. Within an hour or so, the First Generation were patched up and disinfected.

The maids kindly reserved a luxurious, elegant bed chamber for him which he disagreed. But with the constant pleads and begging, he agreed forcibly. All his necessities were prepared for the night.

A quick bath was done then he settled into bed. Conflicts inflicted in his mind before drifting off.

It was a cool, fresh morning of the early dawn. The ball of heap that lay beneath shifted then emitting a soft grunt. A figure arised from the heap, his back slouched in an odd angle and the spikes of his hair flattened down to the root of his scalp. A very shriveled morning.

Tsuna rubbed at his eyes groggily. He leaned further more over and peeked beyond the drapes of red velvet fabric. The brunette treated off his substance of warmth; cringing at the ice cold air and wobbled over to the source of toiletries. Shutting the door with the heel of his foot, he loomed over the sink.

Stripping free of his clothing, he muttered, "_Ah, l'abitudine di svegliarsi così presto!_" Ah, the sense of drowsiness loosen his tongue of native language. That's right, _a _certain hitman is responsible, not that he would have the heart to blame him. "Baka Reborn.." He mumbled, concealing himself behind the curtain. The splash of water announced the beginning of his daily routine.

* * *

"A custom, ne," The mafia boss observed the suit before him; a simple, black suit. He laughed lightly, inserting his arms into the sleeves then straightening the wrinkles. His appearence in the mirror recalled: "MAFIA BOSS!" in huge letters which also included the golden trimmed cape.

Pressing his palm against the cold surface of the glass, he sighed then strode out the door. His soundless steps led him to the southern side of mansion toward the infirmary. The spacious room clung onto a cleansiness scent causing the brunette to recoil slightly. Wiggling his nose, he pried his senses onto the coma-like state generation that lay upon the medical beds.

His sight glued to a particular mafia boss as he slowly walked to his bedside. He took a seat into the not-so-comfortable chair, and gazed at the sleeping figure with guiltly orbs. Forcing his eyes away, he glanced at each individual in the similar condition. _'Face the true.'_ His mind whispered into his ear. Tsuna arose from his position then walked out, closing the door with silent creak.

The brunette strided down the halls with grace, greeting the maids and butlers politely. Magnificence, wooden doors stand tall between the intersection of the main hall, highly interesting his peak (considering the layout is constant through four centuries). He pushed the barricading piece of wood and an elegent view of the dining room appeared.

A maid, whom had recently entered, stared at Tsuna in surprise. Stuttering softly, she said, "_A-ah, Y-young Master-_"

"_Tsuna. No honorifics; Tsuna would do fine._" He raised his hand lightly, bowing slightly to flustered woman. Flashing a warm smile, he stated, "_Pleased to meet you,_" Ceasing his speeched to glance to the name tag stitched to her uniform. "_Liliana._"

Snapping herself out of her trance, she blushed lightly before returning the bow, smiling brightly. "_What would like, Tsuna-san?_"

Briefly gathering his thoughts, he said with shrug, "_The usual breakfast served._" Liliana nodded, walking beyond the golden trimmed, pure white doors.

Tsuna took a seat in the center of the table; he wouldn't want to replace the seats of the foudning generation. He suddenly bobbled his head left to right in a rhythmic pattern as if mesmorizing a melody. All the while the maid pushed open the doors and placed a tray of hot, fresh eggs, crisp brown pancakes, a duo of bacon, and a small portion of fried, soft potatoes.

The intoxicating aroma of breakfast broke Tsuna out of his humming session—which the maid silently giggled to. The batch of food in front of him made his mouth water and his stomach groan in protest. Grabbing a piece of silverware, he savored the taste; devouring it like a king would. With the very last crumb eaten, he placed the eating utensil down.

Tsuna leaned back against the chair, a content sigh leaving his lips. The clearing of a thoart startled him, his sights staring at his newfound maid friend who stood by his side. He flushed in embarrassment. "_Were you standing there the whole time?"_ He asked, his face reddening.

Liliana rubbed her head sheepishly, flushing a pink hue. "_Um, yes._" She announced meekly, feeling like she did something of big charge. "_Sorry, Tsuna-san._"

Tsuna tossed her an reassuring smile, arising from his comfortable position. He merely waved a dismissive hand before slowly making his way toward the exit of the room. He flashed her another smile as he walkled out, his words echoed off the walls filled with politeness aa the door shut.

"_Thank you very much, Liliana, for the heartwarming, delicious breakfast. I give you my graditude._"

* * *

The brunette roamed the halls in fasination, absorbing every last detail on the various walls of the large corridor. Four centuries into the past and not a single detail had been differed from; well, expect the repainted walls and floorings which reflected with a shimmering gleam, and the arrangement of furniture. The household itself seemed merelynas clean as it could possibly be aside from his decor, which had gotten more and more duller than when they had inherited the building. He chuckled lightly at that though. Now he planned on keeping the mansion spotless than before considering this era outshined them with a one-sided glance.

His hands caressed the polished wall, rubbing his thumb over the smooth, flat surface. His sight settled on the painting a few feet across his position. Wetness brinked behind his lids causing a burning sensation as a warm tear escaped. Wiping away lone tear, he slowly made his way until he stood fully in front of the portirat.

As his gaze leveled, his heart gave a painful throb.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Oh god, this was _too_ painful!

Gripping at his chest, he twisted his body and quickly made his way to one of the nearest rooms. Shutting the door, locking it in the process, he strided the floors with light steps then settled himself onto the sofa. He dumped his face into hia hands and grieved loudly, his heartbeats more painful than ever.

His already healthy heart formed a new crack.

* * *

Ocean blue eyes snapped open. Primo observed his surrounds before jolting upright, landing on his two feet; but not for long as newly formed aching sensation arrupted from his lower torso. He yelped, falling back against the bed wincing and hissing in pain. He gently touched the neatly wrapped cloth around his chest then another painful sensation comenced. He sighed, leaning back on defeated and on loss of fatigue.

_'That man...'_ The previous brunet appeared in his mind. Panic filled his being as he grazed over the outcome of his guardians'. Frantically, he tried forcing his weakened body upward but to no avail. He hissed in pain, slumping in defeat once again.

"_I suggest you don't make any movements considering your current condition._" A voice pointed out, startling the blonde in his attempts to make progress.

With narrowed eyelids, he suspisiously took in the form of the man who invaded his recent thoughts. "_Who are you really?_" He demanded. The brunet casually leaned against the wall as if he was not indirectly threatened. A moment of silence was his response until he deadpanned, "_I don't serve to be treated as dirt as I have just saved you before death's hands._"

Giotto didn't answer, only solely focusing on the man before him. With a hesitant breath, he asked breathlessly, "Our deaths?" His pupils dilated instantly, a flashed of amber flames appeared then vanished just as quick. "_The man who once tried to murder my famliagia, standing so carelessly before my very eyes, saved us from your own death sentence! Okay, you've got my attention. What are your true intentions?_"

Tsuna looked taken back at the sudden outburst but recovered quickly, his eyes scanned over the many emotions flickering passing the blonde's face. Grasping his hands in a tight grip, he stuffed them into his pants pocket. He sighed inwardly. Things just got instanteously worse.

Oh god, please help him.

..

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not going to bother giving myself a pat on the back for completeing his chapter. I've been focusing on school that I hadn't much bothered finished up until not. God, I feel ashamed of myself. I'm deeply sorry for those who wished to get this story on the road. The next update may intent to be a longer wait, but hopefully I'll get off my lazy butt.

*Anyways, thank you for supporting me through. I'm thankful, so please wait patiently for the next chapter to be posted. And leave a review if you'd like. (:

-AnimexXxLuvver


	4. Interrogation

"_Vongola._" **- Italian**

"Vongola." **- Japanese**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!._

* * *

_**Chapter 4:** Interrogation_

* * *

His situation was desparate.

His first arrival was his downfall, especially dealing interrogation. He hadn't even thought of considering an action plan for this. Oh god, he was such an idiot! He mentally facepalmed. He would've gathered his thoughts but unfortunately Primo's sharp, intense gaze lingering on his form wasn't helping. AT ALL! Okay, take deep breaths. Nothing will happen. He silently reassured himself.

Tsuna licked his dried lips then took a seat in front of the alert blonde. He leaned into the chair, his cautious gaze meeting his ancestors. "_I'm sorry, Primo._" He apologized, unsure of his further intentions.

"_Why?_" Giotto inquired, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Tsuna noticeably flinched under his gaze, losing his calm composure completely—which Giotto captured immediately.

"_HIIEE! I-I'm sorry!_"

Opps! Bad move, Dame-Tsuna.

He shrieked, his arms taking a defensive posture around his head as if the other would strike, enraged. Giotto was completely taken back. What was this guy playing at? But to put that thought aside, did this guy actually screech like a woman? It would be impossible considering never in his life had he encounter such actions.

The blonde sweat dropped, an awkward silence settling in. Clearing his throat, he slowly asked, "_Um, so...did you really scream like a...girl?_"

Tsuna blushed, his posture dropping instantly as he fiddling with his toes nervously. He scratched his cheek meekly, his gaze stilled on the false fasination of his shoes. "_...Yes..._" He hesitantly squeaked out, his heated cheeks intensified.

Giotto gaped like a fish, his right eye twitching. Was this guy for _real_? But there could be a possibly he was hallucinating right now. Not, the truth is before his very eyes. The First Vongola don rubbed his temples, somewhat glaring at the other in confusion.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was internally freaking out, ripping his hair. Well, shit, there goes his only escape. And there goes Reborn's sadistic training to have the 'perfected' mafia don image. He'll wish his life bye-bye once he returns to his timeline. So, no need to worry. Yay! The brunette finally managed to calm himself and to peek at glance at the male staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Before he could manage a syllable out his mouth, Primo announced an errie declaration.

"_Before you begin your statement, I'd like to have a word with you, including with my Guardians' present. Speaking of which, where are my guardians'?_" Giotto asked, his voice threatening Tsuna to dare lie in his presence. Tsuna gulped audibly, a bead of sweat rushing down behind his nape. "_In the infirmary, and healthy.._" He responded, shrinking back.

"_Healthy_," He repeated as if tasting the choice of words. Giotto focused his sights on the frail frame of the brunette. "_Injuries?_" He inquired, tense.

"_P-perfectly fine.._" Tsuna squeaked again. Giotto twitched; his behavior was a bit unnerving, considering he did so in his presence. The blonde heaved a deep sigh, pushing his weight off the edge of the bed. His eyes narrowed slightly as he observed the obviously anxious young man. "_Stay where you are. I'll send an assistance to escort you shortly._" His tone gave off an warning.

Tsuna nodded quickly, leaning further into the seat to the limit where the chair could have broken in half. "_Y-yes!_"

Giotto sighed, locking the door as he stepped out. How could he have trusted this man to be alone when he'd personally injured his familiga? Shaking his head, he ordered a bypassing servant to have a guard escort the brunette to the interrogation room.

* * *

Tsuna released a hefty breath he'd been holding. Gosh, Primo can be scary once he's serious. A sudden intrusion from the escort gaven him a jump. The man nodded in his direction, signaling their departure. Tsuna remained silent and followed along in deep thought. Within in minutes, they reached the door down couple corridors. The escort knocked then left immediately, leaving Tsuna to shift nervously.

"_Come in_," Giotto called out, his voice partically hoarse. The brunette swallowed deeply and gently pushed open the doors, taking a peek around then entering completely. Unfortunately, the remaining Guardians' were seated around about the room, their gazes burning into his very soul. Tsuna gulped then shut the door silently, awkwardly standing there fiddling with his fingers.

"_Why don't you take a seat, Tsunayoshi?_" Giotto's tone was sharp.

He rushed to the nearest chair, taking a seat meekly. Before Primo could utter another word, his right-hand man abruptly rose from his position, his glare intensifying. "_So, this is the brat who dare defy me! Primo, let me handle this; it won't take long._" He sneered with a mischievious grin.

The blonde sighed at his friend's antics, raising his hand to signal him to stop. "_G, please calm down._" The red head shifted his glare to his boss, who calmly stared back. "Tch." He reculantly slumped into the chair, his eyes tracing back to the nervous brunette.

"_Lampo-sama's bored_," yawned a lime haired male who slouched in the seat, feet resting atop the table surface. "_Then get your ass out of here._" G growled, kicking the other's chair backwards.

"_And so what if I don't._" Lampo glanced at the grouchy male, rolling his eye (in Lampo's case, considering his habit of shutting the other eye). G reached fumbled with his pants pocket and instantly appeared with his personalized crossbow. "_Then I'll shoot your ass back to the Bovino._"

Lampo shrieked and ducked under the table, smacking his head on the underside. He whimpered, cowering in fright. "_H-he's the devil!_" He whispered, terrified. In an instant, Knuckles slammed his palms harshly against the table, sparing a glance at the red head male then sprinted to his side, pinning the poor man on the chair. With a bible and holy water magically appearing, Knuckles began his speech.

"_What a nusience_," Daemon turned his back, chuckling at the pathectic image of his boss. "_A boss should always keep his comrades in perfect order, Giotto._" The said male ignored the retort and glanced at his Cloud Guardian for assistance. Alaude merely met his gaze and grunted. A jingle of chains swiftly flew across the room, bouncing off the wall harmlessly and handcuffed the source of distruption.

Clink! Cue: Silence.

"_Thank you, Alaude._" Giotto sweat dropped. G didn't take that too well, lashing out, completely enraged. "_You-_"

"_G, can we please get this interogation over with._" G huffed in annoyance, obeying non-the-less. "_Knuckle, please return to your seat. Thank you._" All that was left was silence.

Tsuna stiffled his laughter, a sheepish grin spread across his face. But when Primo gained his sight on him, all humor dispersed. "_So, Tsunayoshi," To with he nodded. "Firstly, what knowledge do have based on the mafia?_"

Tsuna figdeted nervously, certainly not arrproving of the whole questioning event. "_Ehh..um...partically everything?_" He couldn't exactly lie considering Primo's legendary Hyper Intuition, but at least it was half the truth.

"More importantly, are you part of a famigila?" Giotto slightly clenching his fist. Tsuna shyly scratched his cheek. "_Um, yes and no._" An imaginary question mark appeared above every individuals heads. "_Uh...I'm in a famigila, but not exactly though. I don't think they would appreciate me lying in their faces._" _'And that fact that they are scary in real life.'_ He mentally continued.

Giotto raised a brow in slight suspicion. "_I see._" Tsuna nodded. "_Also, if your from Japan, why concern yourself in Italy, especially the mafia? And in that case, we'll speak your native language._"

"Well, I didn't exactly want to join the mafia, but rather forced." Before the blonde could utter another word, a rather large explosion alerted to group.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it. I'm such a cheapstake. It's been many days and I've written a short chapter within that whole gap. T_T I feel sad. And secondly, this chapter sucked like beans.

**_-AnimexXxLuvver_**


End file.
